Attea's love
by gogeito1
Summary: I've re made the story
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sick of you people doubting me i'm going to make the most detailed story ever.**

Takes place after "Frogs of war."

I has mixed fellings for Ben, Idon,t know what to do? Do I kill him or try to go out with him whit do I do? Attea decides to try to seduice Ben insted of killing him she flies to Earth

Tennyson where are you?! Right here Attea. Ben then turns into Heatblast and repeated tries to shoot Attea down from her jetpack. Stand still Tennyson i'm trying to kill you (Thinking) Man. This is tougth I better find a way to capture him,I know i'll try to use knockout gas. Attea then loads up her gun with a little red ball and trys to shoot him down. Unfortunately many of them missed but!,somehow one of then hit Heatblast in the face.

"Unn!" Heatblast then then turned back into Ben. Unable to hold his breath he gags as the red smoke fills his lungs . Darkness starts to clould around him the last thing he sees is Attea walking towards him. "(Voice faiding) Your my new captive."

**After about 3 hours Ben finally awaken.**"Ow ..my head what happend?" As ben trysto scrach his head he finally realized he was chained up to a pole. "(paniced) Rook please can you hear me?!" He can't hear you. What the- - you! I'll kill you when i'm able to reach my Omnitrix! "Tougth tody Tennyson I need to talk to you. (Growls)"Why." "For some reason your more attractive to me than Bullfrag. (Excitedly) Really! Well can you untie me than.

"Oh yeah." Attea then loads up her laser gun. (Gun cocks) Hold still." Attea closes one of her eyes to aim at Ben. As he watches Attea hes both scared and anxious, will she break the chains? Or will she blast his head off. For all he know Kyber could of put a bounty on his head. All he can do is just wait.

Attea then shoots the gun twice, they miss Ben's but bounces off the mirrors just behind hin the chains are hit and snaped instantly. "Ow! My wrisks! "Oh, my bad." "No not you, i've been tied up for about three hours. Don't you remeber? "Of course Tennyson, but listen i'm attracted to you and I want you to be mine. "Well you're bueatiful but I don't know what my family will say about tha.." Ben was cut off by Atteas lips touching his as they make out passionately colors spark through Ben'sn mind. "That was the bess kiss i've ever had."

"So Ben do you want me or_want _ me?" "Hmm.. the sesecond choice." "Good choice." As Attea unzips her shirt Ben's mouth drops at the site of her periky breast. "They look so perfect. Can I fell them?" "Lets do somthing better taste them." Ben starts licking Attea's plump nipples. "Oh yeah Ben just like that." Ben then starts sucking on her nipples drinking some of her breast milk. "Oh man. Your getting me _so_ wet. "I want to taste you so badly."_  
_

"(Exicatly) I want you to lick it all up." Attea slips her pants off and put her wat panties over Ben's face. Ben then starts lapping up the sweet juices. "Uhh.. yess! This is a dream come true!(Thinking) I mustn't show weakness, but it's so hard!"

As Attea's juices shoot into Ben's mouth she screames out of pleasure. "Ben stick it in." Ben slowly sticks his member in her she jolts in the sensation. As he pushes in and out Attea sees stars sa she screams for more."Yes,yes,yes!" "Ahhhh!" They both scream as they came.

Ben woke up with a note by his side that said..."Thanks for becoming my love come to my ship sometime."

Tell me what you think.

Should I make another chapters?


	2. Chapter 2

A restless Ben lay down in his bed struggling to go to sleep. His eyes burning as his insomnia keeps him awake. After about 3 days without sleep Ben sees some of his life flash pass his eyes, even Gwen saying "You and Attea are through! If I see you near her i'll destroy her my self!"

It was that memory that gave Ben his insomnia, the rage in Gwen's eyes have kept Ben awake for_weeks_ but not like this. After a couple of pills Ben fell asleep for about 2 hours. The next day.

"(Weakly) H,hey Rook how you doing?" "Ben you don't look so good. Have you've been sleeping lately?" "(Weakly)God! You don't know the half of it. Gwen scared the shit out of me because Attea and I are going out! Now I have chronic insomnia the last time I went to bed without any pills or liquid medication was about a month ago." "Well is there anything I can do to help? "(Weakly) Well...can...you..." Ben stops suddently as he falls on his knees and passes out of the exhaustion.

"Oh damn." Rook takes out his badge to alert the plumers. "Magisters Tennyson! Can you hear me? "Yes Rook?" "Ben has passed out due to lack to lack of sleep." "Lack of sleep what happened?" "Gwen traumatized Ben because of Attea being his girlfriend." "How long has it been sence he last slept?" "(Nervous) A month." "Oh my God! Get him to plumber headquarters right now!" After a 10 minute drive Rook got to plumber headquarters and they put Ben on life support. As soon as they got the news Gwen,Kevin,and Attea rushes to Ben's side. "Ben! My love, please wake up, wake up (crying) wake u-u-p!" "(Rudely) What are you doing here." "Gwen cut her some slack. Ben's her boyfriend and she loves him." "Fuck off Kevin we can't trust her. Yet."

"Gwen, Ben and Rook told me its your fault for Ben' insomnia. Its not her its yours so let her greive Ben might not make it." "Then why is he awake?" "Ahhh,ahhh,ahhhh go away stay away from me Gwen go away (insane laughter)." The lack of sleep must of made him insaine." "We have to keep them down now!" "Attea is right." Everyone struggled to keep Ben down after about 5 minutes Ben passed out agin. "Everyone, I have some good news and some_ bad _ news."

"Tell us the bad news first?" "(Sighs) Fine Attea, the only way Ben will calm down is if we give him morphine to calm him doen and put him to sleep." "I don't want Ben to die i'll do it my se.." "No! I'm his cousin i'm doing it!" "Gwen let Attea do it, Ben is at the point that he'll snap if you touch him. For Ben's sake let her do it!" "(Growls) Fine." Attea slowly walks to Ben as she sticks him with the needle she slowly injects the clear liquid into Ben's arm making sure that she dosen't force too much into his blood stream. After about 2 minutes Ben fell asleep.

Do you think I should make a new chapter thats romantic or more Gwen vs. Attea


	3. Ben's forgiveness

**It's been a couple of years senice Ben has gone into hia coma due to the lack of sleep. Now, it's time for Ben to come back to realaty.**

"(Groning) Wah... What .. happened and why is my voice deeper?" As Ben gets off the couch he feels slighty drousy. "Oh God." (Crashes) "Why can't I get up without falling." "(Gasp) Ben!"

"Who was that, where are you?" "It's me." "And this 'me' is?" The ghostly figure walks out of the shadows. But to Ben's surprise it was Attea. "Attea is that you. You look diffrent." "Yeah, 2 years really makes a differnce."

"What! 2 years. But i've been asleep for 8 hours. Right?" "No you fell into a coma on this day 2 years ago your not 16, your 18." "Thats great but why is there a coffin in the room!?" "4 days ago we thought your heart stoped, so we was going to give you a funeral today." "My God, what the hell?" "Weell, lets go tell Gwen, Kevin, and Max that your alive.

"Not yet." Attea gasps as Ben gropes her ass. "Ben, you just got out of your coma. Can't we do this later?" "Trust me Attea, you'll love it. Ben then sticks his hand down Attea's pants and starts fingering her. "(Moaing) Ben, please stop it, it fells too good." "Do you actually want me to stop your bright red and your extreamly wet." As Ben takes his fingers out of Attea He puts them in his mouth. "Mmmm aged to perfection."

"S-stop teasing me like that." "I know you love it why are you hiding it?" "(Sighs) Because i'm scared that you'll reject me because of your coma." "Attea I would never link my coma with you. Your one of the most important people I know, I would have died if you wasn't there by my side. Attea Mills Cursin (Fake middle and last name) I love you with all my heart.

"(While crying) You really mean it?" "Yes, I will do my best to make sure to take care of you and our children." "Children?" "Yeah, while in my coma I was thinking about having children with you." "I would be happy to have your children!" "How 'bout we start now?"

"Mmm lovely." Attea starts striping in front of Ben. "You look bueatiful." "Thank you this has been long overdue!" Attea then pulls down Ben's pants and starts licking Ben's head. "Oh yeah, that fells so good Attea." "Then your gonna love this!" Attea then starts taking His member deep into Her throat. "Oh shit! (Moaning wildly) How are you doing that its been 4 minutes?" "*Pop!* Our species can get Oxygen through the glands of the skin."

"I think it's slick enough, lets start." "Alright." Ben starts to push his member into Attea theres a struggle but then it slides in fastly. Ben starts pounding immediately. " (Attea screaming) Ben ... this is sooo amazingg I don't want isto stooopp!" Attea then got on Her knees and Ben made an even deeper thrust into Attea's wet ertance.

"God Attea, this is amazing. ( smack,smack,smack) Oooh my God so amazing. "Ben i'm about to-. " "Me to." They both scream as they climaxed.

The next day.

"Ben! Youralive!" "Yeah i'm happy to be reuniten with my family. Also wheres Gwen?" "She left town, why?" "Attea's pregnant." "What!?" "Nouthing."


End file.
